AREA XIII
by LICHTENDAHL
Summary: Kross Lanister is a fifteen-year-old boy who was raised by his father's friend's son, eighteen-year-old Luka Pfeiltier.
1. AREA XIII

AREA XIII PROLOGUE

(Three years ago prior to present events)

LANISTER HOME, SLUMS, AREA NO. 13

CASS LANISTER : Luka! Take Kross now! Hurry! Whatever happens don't let them get Kross!

LUKA : What about you?!

KROSS : (crying) D-Dad! Dad!

CASS : I'll be fine! Just take him away from here!

LUKA : I understand!

CASS : Kross go with Luka now. Just follow him-

KROSS : (sobs) N-No! I won't go until you move an inch!

CASS : Listen to me! Those people are gonna hurt you! If you don't go with Luka now they'll hurt you. Please just go.

KROSS : (sobs) But I don't want to!

CASS : Look at me. Come on buddy. Who do you love?

KROSS : (sobs) You and Mom!

CASS : And who has to do what we say?

KROSS :...I do. (wipes tears)

CASS : That's a good boy. (pats Kross) Take this and go (gives necklace)

KROSS : (cries) Dad

CASS : Don't cry. You're a man now right?

KROSS : (crying) Yeah! (wipes tears)

CASS : Good. Now go. Go as far as you can. Don't look back. Just follow Luka and no matter what happens don't look back. I love you buddy (hugs Kross)

KROSS : (crying) Dad

CASS : See ya later (smile)

KROSS : (cried harder)

CASS : Luka take him now. There's a ferry at the harbor that'll take you to the next area. I'm counting on you Luka. Take care of Kross for me.

LUKA : I understand. I'll do everything Cass. You take care of yourself.

CASS : I owe you one.

LUKA : My dad's the one who owes you a lot.

Luka and Kross ran away leaving Cass at the house. Kross never looked back just like he wwas told. That was the last time Kross saw his father.

15-year-old Luka and 12-year-old Kross boarded the ferry bound for the port at Area no. 11.

LUKA : Stop crying already. It won't do you good.

KROSS : (sobs) Shut up! (wipes tears) Just what the hell's happening?! Why's my dad out there telling me to run for my life?!

LUKA : Just try to understand why we're doing this.

KROSS : I don't even know who I'm running away from!

LUKA : Stop whining already brat. Your dad entrusted you to me. I respect your dad a lot but that doesn't mean I'll be all chummy to you. Don't try my patience. I'm not good with kids.

Kross cried even harder than the first time.

KROSS : (crying) D-Dad..! M-Mom! I want to go home!

Luka gently gave Kross a pat.

LUKA : I'm sorry Kross. I really mean it. Stop crying already.

KROSS : (sobs) I hate you Luka!

LUKA : (sigh) You'll understand when you're older. I'm sorry.

(After three years...)

CENTRAL CITY, AREA NO. 11

Kross was being mobsters he came across. It was a bike race.

DRUNKEN GUY : Hehe just run you brat. Don't let us catch ya!

KROSS : Who the hell said I'm running? You losers try if you can. (speeds up)

DRUNKEN GUY : We'll see about that. First one who catches the brat gets a price. How bout it boys?

SHORT GUY : Sounds fun to me.

SUNGLASSES GUY : Woo! Let me get em first! I'm gonna crush his bones to pieces! (laughs)

SHORT GUY : (laughs) Now you said it!

DRUNKEN GUY : Alright you two calm down. Let the race begin.

Three guys were chasing after Kross. It was like a motorcycle race. They made turns and overtakes but none could get close to Kross.

DRUNKEN GUY : Tch. Faster bastards! The kid's getting away!

SHORT GUY : I'll cover the front.

SUNGLASSES GUY : I'll handle the back then.

KROSS : Losers.

They surrounded Kross circularly. Kross was at the middle while the three was around him.

KROSS : I like how you guys play dirty.

DRUNKEN GUY : It's a three to one stand-off. Go figure.

KROSS : Just don't let me see you cry alright? (speeds up) See ya.

DRUNKEN GUY : Tch! Surround him! Don't let him get away! There's your price you bastards!

They surrounded Kross again. This time Kross's bike's gas was half empty and about to run out.

KROSS : Shit. Come on buddy. Hang in there.

SHORT GUY : What's wrong? Haha Ran out of gas?

SUNGLASSES GUY : Little mouse got nowhere to hide eh? haha

Kross stops at the center as the three also stopped to surround him.

CENTRAL CITY SKYWAY

DRUNKEN GUY : The tables got turned and this is where you beg for your life.

KROSS : In your dreams. As if I'd do that in front of a bunch of morons.

SHORT GUY : What the hell was that bastard?!

DRUNKEN GUY : Easy there. The kid's just testing ya. Let me handle this.

The drunken guy walked over to where Kross was standing.

DRUNKEN GUY : How about we have a deal? You give us what we want the we'll let you off without a single scratch.

KROSS : Oh you're too kind. I'm flattered.

SHORT GUY : Tch! Boss! Let's pound him already!

DRUNKEN GUY : Shut up!

SHORT GUY : S-Sorry!

KROSS : Hey you guys want this right? (money) Then I guess you can have it.

DRUNKEN GUY : (smile) Good. Good. Now if you can only-

KROSS : In your dreams.

Kross tosses the money over the railings from the skyway all the way down to the slums.

DRUNKEN GUY : Nooooo! My money! Tch you bastard!

KROSS : Will you look at that, now maybe the slums won't be as corrupt as you are.

DRUNKEN GUY : I'll kill you!

KROSS : Shit.

The drunken guy was about to shoot his gun at Kross when Luka appeared in a motorbike and grabbed Kross away.

KROSS : Luka! (smile)

LUKA : Don't Luka me you idiot. Wear your helmet and sit properly.

KROSS : Yessir! (turns around to the three guys) See ya around, Ciao!

SHORT GUY : Boss he's getting away! Tell us what to do!

DRUNKEN GUY : Shut up! Dammit! I want my money now!

OUTSKIRTS OF CENTRAL CITY

KROSS : I'm in trouble aren't I?

LUKA : Come here.

KROSS : W-Why...? Here is far enough.

LUKA : I said come here.

KROSS : A-Alright alright. Coming.

LUKA : Closer.

KROSS : W-What are you-

Luka headbangs on Kross.

KROSS : Ow! That fucking hurt! Damn you Luka! Ow ow ow ow!

LUKA : You'll be getting more of that if you don't learn to behave like a good boy.

KROSS : Who the hell's doing that?!

LUKA : What? You want another?

KROSS : No more please!

LUKA : You hard-headed bastard. If you do that again, I'll be the one to throw your bike at the junk shop.

KROSS : I-I get it already! Jeez! You were taking too long. I got bored and those guys just showed up with the money they stole from who knows where.

LUKA : And you decided to be hero for a day? Give the money to the poor and teach those guys a lesson. Is that it?

KROSS : (turns red) Y-Yeah...! I-I mean no!

LUKA : (laughs) You really are an idiot. I'm not sure where you got that brain of yours.

KROSS : (turns red) Excuse me for being stupid!

LUKA : (pats Kross) You're excused. (laughs) Hop on. We're getting dinner.

KROSS : Is it okay? I mean you don't like it when someone else rides on your motorbike right?

LUKA : You're not someone else. Hop on already or you'll be walking home.

KROSS : Alright alright! (smile)

This is how they lived their life after three years. Luka and Kross unexpectedly became close to each other.

Kross is now fifteen while Luka is eighteen.

TENNUMA CITY, AREA NO. 9

LUKA AND KROSS'S HOME

RYKER : What happened to you two? Just in time for dinner. Grab a seat. The others already ate so don't hold back. (big smile)

KROSS : I'll eat now! (smile)

LUKA : How'd it go here? Any military police officers around? I heard they've been patrolling uptown tennuma.

RYKER : It'll be fine. We're indestructable remember?

LUKA : (sigh) You should really stop hanging out with Kross. You'll end up thinking like him.

KROSS : I don't get why that's a bad idea. (big smile) Me and Ryker here are buddies, right? Isn't that right? Give me another of those buddy!

RYKER : Sure thing (big smile)

LUKA : You two'll look like twins if you get too close to each other.

Ryker Tredway (25) Both Luka and Kross's friend who they met at Area no. 11 three years ago. He's a huge guy who loves cooking. Ryker took them in.

RYKER : Ah, that's right. It's about tomorrow's mission. We'll be heading over to Area no. 7 and do some stake outs. Think you can join in? Just leave Kross to the kids.

KROSS : I want to come too! (raises hand while smiling)

LUKA : Not a chance. Go away and finish your food.

KROSS : (pouts) You get all the fun.

A girl appeared.

LUMIA : I thought I heard noise. So the dog's back. (smile)

KROSS : Who're you calling a dog? (pouts) You're pretty early today too Lumia. Got nothing to do?

LUMIA : Who knows maybe this is the break I needed (stretch) But still no-kicking asses days just bore me to death.

LUMIA MILLEN (18) Outgoing and upbeat. She became part of the group earlier before Luka and Kross. She loves missions, money and Luka.

Lumia spots Luka.

LUMIA : Luka (soft smile) Did you eat already? How was the salad? You should definitely try the dishes I made.

KROSS : (whisper) She transforms into a maiden when Luka's around.

RYKER : (whisper) Just pretend not to notice. She's kinda sensitive.

LUMIA : What are you two whispering for eh?!

BOTH : N-Nothing...! (smile)

KROSS : I-I'll go upstairs then! Good night! (runs away)

RYKER : A-Ah, I forgot to take out the garbage! I'll leave you two then! G'night! (exits)

Kross and Ryker left Luka and Lumia alone.

LUKA : Those bastards

LUMIA : (soft smile) Time for the check ups.

LUKA : Okay.

Lumia was the one monitoring Luka's condition since she knows a lot when it came to health and stuffs.

LUMIA : Did Kross so something again?

LUKA : Just ran into some mobsters. That brat's always getting himself in trouble.

LUMIA : Looks like it. Your left arm's sore again plus the stitch on your back's starting to itch right? Are you applying the ointment I gave you?

LUKA : I can't reach my back.

LUMIA : (grabs ointment) You should just ask Kross to do it for you, you know.

LUKA : I don't want him looking at this.

LUMIA : No matter how you look at it, he not a child anymore. He'll understand.

LUKA : I know. I just don't want him seeing me weak. That's why I want you to keep doing this for me. You're the only one I can rely on when it comes to this.

LUMIA : I see your point but really for once will you listen to me? When I say no strenuous activities that means no motorbiking too.

LUKA : My bad. It won't happen again.

LUMIA : Alright. I'm done.

LUKA : Thanks.

LUMIA : Just stay here tomorrow. You still need some rest.

LUKA : I understand. Thanks again. Good night.

LUMIA : Luka

LUKA : What?

LUMIA : Really, just ask Kross if you need anything. It'd be easier for the two of you that way.

LUKA : Okay. I'll keep that in mind.

Luka went to his and Kross's room.

The house was only enough for a few people so Luka and Kross decided to just share a room with each other.

LUKA : I thought you already fell asleep. What're you doing my bed?

KROSS : I couldn't sleep and my bed was too cold for me. How's your back? Does it hurt?

LUKA : It's okay. It doesn't hurt like before. Go to sleep already.

KROSS : (hugs pillow) Luka about what happened...

LUKA : Huh? I told you it's okay already-

KROSS : No... (hugs tighter) Three years ago... About your back... It was my fault-

LUKA : Stop it. Not this again.

KROSS : But it's true-

LUKA : Just shut up and get some sleep. I'll do that too.

KROSS : I'm sorry! I know I've been a pain in the ass but I just can't help it..No matter how much I want to be mature, I just can't. I always end up getting you hurt! I didn't mean any of that, I-

LUKA : I don't need that! Just stay the way you are. You don't need to be mature. You don't need to worry about anything. Just stay okay for me and for your dad.

Kross buried his face on the pillow.

KROSS :...

LUKA : Say something.

KROSS :...Thank you

Luka gave Kross another pat messing his sky blue hair.

KROSS : My hair!

LUKA : That blue hair of yours looks good on a mess

KROSS : (shoves) Don't touch! Takes me hours to get those spikes gone!

LUKA : (laughs) You sound like a normal teenage boy now. Scoot over to your bed and go to sleep already. What are you staying on my bed for? Want to share it with me? (chuckles)

KROSS : (turns red) No way! Gross! Don't make me sick! (moves away)

LUKA : We used to share everything though when you were younger.

KROSS : (extremely red) D-Don't talk like some sentimental freak! That was ages ago! Move on man!

LUKA : You're so easy to tease. (laughs) G'night.

Kross stood behind Luka. Their backs facing one another. Luka was a lot taller than Kross. The two became silent until Kross broke the ice.

KROSS : Hey

LUKA : What?

KROSS : You'll stay with me...right?

LUKA : (soft smile) Of course.

KROSS : (smile) Okay. Good night.


	2. AREA XIII ACT 1

AREA XII ACT. 1 : LUKA AND THE BETA UNIT

There are three special units of the military police. Unit I or known as Alpha, Unit II known as Beta and Unit III known as Gamma.

These are the three forces mainting peace around all the areas and keeping the country safe from possible threats.

Only the best of the best soldiers are chosen for the military police's special unit.

UNIT II BETA HEADQUARTERS, TRAINING GROUNDS

Three men were doing push ups.

TREY : 98, 99 and a hundred! Woo! Beat you guys again! Save your claps later!

BRAHM : You just got lucky. Back when Luka was still here you'd always lose to him.

TREY : Don't talk about shit. The guy's ain't here anymore.

CID : Who's Luka? I don't think I met him.

TREY : Of course you wouldn't. He was with us before you came.

BRAHM : Luka, Trey and I we were some trio. He was one of the best eventhough he was just fifteen back then.

TREY : I get it already! Sheesh. You don't need to rub it in my face!

BRAHM : But it's true. Whenever Luka was around Trey here couldn't get to the spotlight. (laughs)

TREY : Shut up man!

CID : I don't see what makes that Luka so special. He sounds like a normal guy to me.

TREY : Idiot. Don't judge him like that when you don't know a thing about him.

BRAHM : This guy, eventhough he envies Luka, he was still the first to miss him.

TREY : (turns red) I don't envy him! We're best buds! Besides the guy's crazy like me.

CID : I don't get it! Just how amazing is this Luka guy?

TREY : (smirks) He's above amazing.

BRAHM : Always keeping his feet to the ground no matter how high he gets.

TREY : Never leaving a comrade behind no matter how messy it gets

BRAHM & TREY : He's that amazing.

CID : I still don't get it. I don't see why he's special. I can beat him at any time, any place

TREY : Moron. (punch Cid) You got the wrong perception then if you think that you can beat Luka that easily. We tried that for years and well we always end up looking up to him.

CID : I sure wanna meet him now.

TREY : You're right. Me too. How long has it been since we last saw that bastard?

BRAHM : Three whole years. The last time we saw him was on a mission at Area 13.

CID : What happened to him then? Why did he leave?

TREY : We don't know. Some say he died others say he joined the terrorist or something. Who knows

CID : Do you guys believe that?

BRAHM : We know Luka more than anyone, that's one thing we're sure of.

TREY : If he'd gone crazy and went with some bozos then we'd be the first to know right?

BRAHM : Sure miss the good old days.

TREY : Aw don't sulk man. I'm here for ya (laughs) Big guy's crying?

BRAHM : Like hell. The one who's sulking is you.

LIUTENANT : Hey you three! Work it up a notch! Quit your girl talk!

THREE : Yes sir!

SLUMS, AREA IX

Kross and Luka were the only ones left since the others went on a 'mission'. They were playing with the kids who Ryker also took in years ago.

MARI : Kross's eyes are pretty (giggles) Can I have them?! I like blue a lot!

KROSS : Hey don't move a lot up there or you'll fall and No you can't have them. Have a candy instead, it'll be safer for me that way.

MARI : Yay! My favorite! Thanks Kross!

Kross was carrying Mari on his shoulders while Luka was...

LUKA : Hey get back here! Where are you running off to again?!

RIV : Bleeh! Stupid Luka! (laughs) Catch me! Catch me! (runs around)

LUKA : You little brat! Wait till I get you!

RIV : Haha you'll never catch-

Riv bumps into Kross.

RIV : Gaaah!

KROSS : (grabs) Riv stop making Luka chase you. Come on get in the bath. One, two, three-

RIV : Okay! Okay! Sheesh.

MARI : Riv smells bad. Go inside the bath now and wash properly okay?

RIV : Who needs your opinion?! Crybaby!

MARI :...Uhu..Waaaah! Wahhh! Kross!

KROSS : (to mari) It's okay. It's okay. (to riv) Don't shout at her. Get inside now. I don't want to see you till you're all clean okay?

RIV : (sigh) Okay.

KROSS : Come on Mari. Let's clean your room.

MARI : (sobs) We're gonna look for my dollies?

KROSS : Yeah. We're gonna look for your dollies. Alright. Hurry now.

MARI : (comes down) I'll race you! (smile)

KROSS : Hey don't run-! (sigh) Nevermind.

The whole time Luka was just watching Kross dealing with kids.

Luka let out a laugh.

KROSS : What are you laughing for?!

LUKA : Haha nothing nothing. I just thought how good a mother you were. The kids really love you.

KROSS : (turns red) Who the hell's a good mother?! Don't make me a fool!

LUKA : Alright alright (still laughing) I got the mother angry.

KROSS : Shut up already! Jeez! Just go check up on Riv!

LUKA : Okay okay haha

Luka went to see Riv. Kross followed just in case things don't work out.

LUKA : Hey you're done already? Get back. Wash yourself properly.

RIV : I don't wanna! I'm done already okay?!

LUKA : Come back here Riv. Don't make me come and get you again.

RIV : Tch. (comes back)

LUKA : Good boy. Now wash up properly. Where's the soap?

RIV : (gives soap)

Luka washes the boy.

LUKA : You have to make sure you wash properly okay? Like here and here.

RIV : Pffft yahahah! That tickles!

LUKA : And here and here too

RIV : Hahahah that tickles Luka! Quit it!

LUKA : (laughs) Ticklish huh?

RIV : Hahaha no more! No more!

LUKA : Okay okay (laughs) I'll let you off this time.

The seven-year-old boy and Luka were already having fun. Kross smiled at the sight of seeing the two get along.

They were like this all the time.

MEANWHILE

AREA 7 SKYWAY EXIT

Ryker's group was patrolling the outskirts of Area 7 near the border.

LICHT : (yawns) I already saw things I never expected to see. My eyes are ruined. What else do you want from me?

CECE : Just shut up and do what your told.

LICHT : It's so boring I'm going to die! What are you doing anyway?! Where are you loking with your binoculars?! Hey! Don't tell me your guy-searching at a time like this?!

CECE : What? I'm bored! Besides Kross didn't come with us! My eyes needs nourishment too! Seeing you around makes my eyes hurt! Sheesh If I'm gonna be stuck with a guy for a whole day why couldn't it be Kross? (pouts)

LICHT : That's too cruel! I didn't want to be stuck with you either! I'd rather go drinking with Luka instead! Us guys need our nourishment too!

CECE : I so wanna go home. I wonder what Kross is doing (sigh)

LICHT : Hey listen when someone's talking to you woman! Kross is just fifteen there's no way he'd like a woman oldee than him by five years!

CECE : I'll kill you (punch)

CECE FORRESTER (20) the so-called princess of the group. She just joined because of Kross and for money.

LICHT TRAYSTONE (20) easy going and lazy. He's an average alcoholic. He joined for money. He always argues with cece.

LUMIA : Those two are at it again. We shouldn't have let them go near each other at all. They'll just cause a riot.

RYKER : Leave them alone. It's a way for them to be close.

LUMIA : But it looks like Cece's gonna kill Licht soon.

RYKER : It's okay. Licht has his insurance. There'll be no problem.

LUMIA : S-Seriously?!

GABE : Looks like they're having fun out there. Luka should've came with us too. I miss staking out with him.

FINN : Why do I feel like there's some hidden motives in there?

GABE : (big smile) Because Luka's too adorable!

FINN : Can you please act like a normal guy when you're not with Luka?

GABE : I thought you accepted me already Finn (tears) I already told you I'm gay for life. I can't change that. My body maybe a guy's but my heart's-

FINN : Okay! Okay! I get that already! Don't say anything more than that! Jeez you're starting to give me goosebumps.

GABE : Are you homophobic or something?

FINN : N-No way!

GABE : Hmm really?

FINN : R-Really-H-Hey! What the hell are you doing?!

GABE : Luka's not here but I guess you're fine too. (big smile)

FINN : H-Hey! Don't cling to me! Ryker! Lumia!

GABE HUGHES (22) Openly gay and has a crush on Luka. He's sensitive and emotional unlike the others.

FINN SEIGE (17) Mature and rational. He's probably the only normal one in the group. He's good friends with Kross and Luka. He's a homophobic.

LUMIA : (sigh) How can we get the mission done with them fooling around?

RYKER : Take it easy. They're young. (laughs) Come on. We're heading south.

LUMIA : Okay-Ryker! The military police!

RYKER : Hide your asses!

Their motorbikes have a stealth mode option.

The group hid with their motorbikes as the military police unit passed by them.

LICHT : What the hell are they doing here?

CECE : Those three. I saw them before. Near the border between areas eleven and thirteen.

LICHT : You know them? It's the first time I've seen them but I can tell they're a weird bunch.

CECE : They're Unit II Beta's trio. I heard they're one of the best soldiers of the military police.

LICHT : So they're that amazing?

CECE : Yeah. We should be careful. It's rare for one of the special units to visit areas smaller than area three.

GABE : They're here again.

FINN : What do you mean?

GABE : Recently unit II had been patrolling around the lower areas. I don't know why but they suddenly started looking for something.

FINN : And those three?

GABE : They're the best of the best. A combination even the Alpha and the Gamma can't beat. We gotta look out for them or else they'll be after us.

FINN : Do you know those three?

GABE : I wish I didn't.

LUMIA : Ryker we have to go back. We can't let them discover us.

RYKER : Well look at where they're heading.

LUMIA : T-That's Area nine! We have to get home now!

RYKER : Tell the others we're aborting the mission. I'll call Luka and Kross.

LUMIA : Okay!

Ryker called Luka.

RYKER : Bad news. The MP's Beta are heading over there. You guys gotta get out fast. Take the kids. We'll meet up at the skyway.

LUKA : Alright. I get it.

RYKER : Luka it's Beta we're talking about here.

LUKA : I know.

RYKER : Good. Go now. The guys and I are on our way there. Leave everything and just go.

- end call -

KROSS : Was that Ryker?

LUKA : Get the kids. I'm starting the bikes. We're leaving.

KROSS : What's going on?

LUKA : Just do it Kross. We don't have time for questions.

KROSS : O-Okay.

Luka started the bikes while Kross get Mari and Riv.

LUKA : You guys go through the shortcut. I'll go on the main road. You know how to get to the skyway right? Ryker and the others are waiting over there.

KROSS : Yeah. I've been using the shortcut recently.

LUKA : Good. (to mari and riv) You kids better behave while Kross's driving. Are we clear?

MARI & RIV : Yes!

LUKA : Alright then. Wear your helmets. Kross don't forget the sunglasses, wear them just in case.

KROSS : Alright. (wears helmet and sunglasses)

LUKA : I'll see you in a sec. Go meet up with the others.

KROSS : Just where are you going Luka?

LUKA : To see an old friend.

KROSS : Be careful.

LUKA : You too. You have kids with you.

KROSS : I'll be extra careful don't worry.

LUKA : See you later then.

Kross catches a glimpse of Luka before he left.

RIV : Kross what's wrong? We should go now. Ryker's waiting.

KROSS :...Yeah you're right. Hold on tight.

Kross and the kids wnet through the shotcut to the skyway. A few people only know about the shortcut since it was hidden inside a forest.

KROSS : Careful you guys. The branches here are low.

MARI : Eww there's bugs on my hair!

RIV : Gotcha! (shoves) No more bugs Mari?

MARI : (smile) Yeah!

Luka was going to meet with Trey and Brahm just as he planned.

CID : Hey why'd you guys stopped? Come on. We need to rendezvous with the others.

BRAHM : It's you...

LUKA : Hey guys. Long time no see.

CID : Wait what's going on? Who's this?

LUKA : Is he my replacement?

CID : W-Wait you're-

TREY : Luka! What the hell are you doing here?! Don't tell me you quit the military police just to live here like some hobo?!

LUKA : Hello to you too Trey.

TREY : Tch! Get your ass off that motorbike and let's settle this! You get back to the military police!

LUKA : Three against one. Sounds interesting.

TREY : Heh. Forget about em! Today your only enemy is me!

BRAHM : Hey Trey calm down.

TREY : Shut up Brahm! Can't you see that's Luka?! All this time we were looking for hin and now he's here! Don't you want to beat the crap out of him?!

BRAHM : Look at him. Look carefully. Luka's left arm's not in good condition. Don't tell me you want to win a handicap?

CID : If you guys won't fight him, I will. Let's see who the Beta needs more.

Cid charges on Luka.

BRAHM : Cid come back here! Dammit!

TREY : Wait Brahm. Look. Luka can manage even if he's not in his full body condition. Besides Cid probably wanted to do this eversince.

BRAHM : But I told you already, It's gonna be a handicap if he wins!

TREY : Yeah. I know that. But I think. Cid doesn't care unlike me.

BRAHM :...

Cid and Luka started battling against each other. Basically just some mixed martial arts and stuffs.

CID : Heh. So you're the amazing Luka. I've heard stories about you but now that I got to meet you in person you're not that great.

LUKA : What makes you think I'd care about your opinion? Don't get cocky just because you replaced my position. It was originally mine, remember that.

CID : Tch! I'm definitely gonna make you look up to me!

LUKA : Let me see you try.

SFX : Thud, bang, crash

BRAHM : Hey hey they're gonna break something if we don't stop them.

TREY : I was the one who wanted to fight with Luka.

BRAHM : Stop thinking about that already.

TREY : All I want was for him to get his ass back in the force!

BRAHM : Cid's doing that already for you.

They were still fighting when the sun had set. Luka's body was starting to get heavier and his breathing was becoming faint.

BACK AT THE SKYWAY

RYKER : Alright since you're all here. We gotta move fast.

KROSS : Wait what about Luka?

RYKER : He said we should go ahead without him.

KROSS : What?! Why?!

RYKER : He's going to settle something. Don't worry about him. Come on Kross we gotta go now.

KROSS : He's still weak! That dammed bastard! (hops on his motorbike) I'm gonna pound him!

Kross goes back for Luka.

RYKER : Kross!

LUMIA : Ryker what do we do?! We have to stop Kross!

RYKER : Go get the kids to the other side and meet up with the others! I'm going to follow Kross.

LUMIA : Okay. understood.

Ryker followed Kross and Kross went to where Luka was.

LUKA : (heavy breathing) Not bad for starters.

CID : Want to beg for your life already?

LUKA : Nah (attacks) I want to see your crying face first!

Luka was injured and Cid was too but Luka's condition made it worse.

BRAHM : We gotta stop them! If this continues he's gonna kill Luka for sure! Come on Trey!

TREY : I get it already! Wait a sec-

Kross's in his motorbike passed by them while they were about to hop on and stop Cid.

TREY : Who the hell's that?

BRAHM : I don't know but I think he's getting irritated at those two too.

TREY : B-Brahm! L-Luka's falling!

BRAHM : What?!

Luka couldn't take the blow and started falling. Kross managed to get to him in time and catch him somehow.

Luka's blood was spilling everywhere.

LUKA : (heavy breathing) Kross..? I thought...I told you to get your ass out here.

KROSS : You fucking bastard!

LUKA : (surprised) Kross...?

KROSS : Tch. Just wait a minute. I'll get this over with for you. (stands up)

LUKA : Wait..stop! No!

KROSS : So he's the guy who did this to you. Looks plain to me.

LUKA : Dammit Kross listen to me!

KROSS : Sorry but I'm more hard-headed today.

Kross charges on Cid. It was a surprise attack and Cid fell to the ground with one blow.

CID : That hurt.. Tsk

KROSS : Glad you liked it. (stretches arms) C'mere and get another. Don't be shy now.

CID : I'll kill you!

Cid attacked Kross but he only ended up getting more hits.

TREY : Wow. What a beast.

BRAHM : We gotta stop them! It'll be trouble with the higher-ups if they caught us making a riot!

TREY : R-Right! Come on!

Cid fell to the ground again. This time he couldn't stand anymore. He fell face down.

CID : You damned brat! (heavy breathing)

KROSS : I don't know what your deal is but the one you beat up over there had a ton of injuries before this. Don't think I'll let you off easily just like that.

CID : Just what the hell are you?!

KROSS : I'd like to know too.

Ryker arrived and helped Luka.

LUKA : (heavy breathing) Stop Kross right now.

RYKER : Man you look bad. We gotta get you to the infirmary!

LUKA : I don't care just get Kross!

KROSS : Any last words?

TREY : Hey cut it out punk. We're the military police. Stand away from him.

KROSS : So you guys in those uniforms started this?

BRAHM : Trey, his eyes.

TREY : Yeah. I can see that well enough. Hey punk what's your name?

KROSS : Sorry but there's no way I'm telling some dogs from the mp.

RYKER : Let's go now!

Ryker grabbed Kross and left with Luka.

Cid was beaten to a pulp and couldn't stand at all.

TREY : Is Luka chums with that brat?

BRAHM : Looks like it to me. He came here just for Luka after all. Come on we gotta clean up this mess before someone sees.

TREY : Can you stand buddy?

CID : Funny. Sure I'm laughing my ass out.

TREY : (laughs) That's why I told you Luka's not that easy to beat plus he's got that brat with him. So you wouldn't stand a chance.

CID : That kid's damn strong.

TREY : We can see that. There must be a reason why Luka's wasting his time on that brat.

Kross, Ryker and Luka made it to area seven on time and met up with the others.

CRUISE SHIP HQ, PORT HARBOR, AREA VII

Luka's wounds were treated by Lumia. Luka fell asleep due to fatigue.

INFIRMARY

LUMIA : He's resting now. You can go see him if you want. Just don't wake him up. I'll be fixing dinner downstairs. This ship's ours so you can roam around freely as much as you want if you get bored.

KROSS : Lumia

LUMIA : What's wrong Kross?

KROSS : Luka's hiding something from me, isn't he? Those guys earlier, they're from the militray police. Why do they know Luka?

LUMIA : I'm sorry I can't answer that. It's better if you ask him yourself. But please remember, with his condition right now it's best if Luka just rested for a while. The hits he got earlier were serious. Okay?

KROSS :...Okay.

LUMIA : Hey cheer up Kross. I'm sure Luka prepared answers for you.

KROSS : Yeah..you're right. Can I stay inside his room?

LUMIA : Of course. We'll be downstairs if you need us. (soft smile)

KROSS : Thanks Lumia.

Kross went inside Luka's infirmary room and saw him sleeping calmly. Luka's face was filled with bandages and his left arm was on a cast.

Kross sat on the sofa opposite to Luka's bed, sighing to himself.

KROSS : You really never tell me anything do you? Not the scar on your forehead, or that gun you always bring with you, not even those guys from the mp. You never tell me anything. I spend three years with you but in the end I don't really know anything about you Luka. Am I the only one who doesn't know? Ryker and Lumia seems to know a lot about you though. When will yoi stop treating me like a child and just tell me what the hell's wrong?

Kross stood up and walked towards Luka.

KROSS : My dad must have known you too well for him to trust you that easily. I thought I'd just trust my dad and let you do what you were supposed to do but I'm fifteen now. I can't deny the fact that I'm growing confused of this whole situation. I'm so confused about everything. Please tell me even if it's just a little.

Kross sighed again to himself.

KROSS : Silly me. Talking to a sleeping Luka like this.

LUKA : Hey

KROSS : Gah! Since when were you awake?! Were you awake this whole time?!

LUKA : I could't sleep well on this cast.

KROSS :...So you heard everything?

LUKA : Do you want me to pretend I didn't?

KROSS : No! I want you to tell me. Everything. I want to know everything about you.

LUKA : Why? Why do you want to know so much about me?

KROSS : I don't know. Stop asking me that.

LUKA : Alright I'll tell you.

KROSS : O-Okay! I'm ready.

LUKA : I was...a super hot idol working for the military police to promote world peace. They were my fans.

Kross gives Luka a punch.

KROSS : I hate you! Get serious!

LUKA : Ow. That hurt.

KROSS : S-Sorry! I forgot about your wounds! Are you okay?!

LUKA : I promise to tell you if you promise not to hate me.

KROSS :...Why would I hate you?

LUKA : Promise me Kross.

KROSS : I promise not to hate you, ever.

Luka took a deep breathe.

LUKA : I was a part of the Beta unit. I was friends with those guys but only those two who watched. The other guy was new. That's where I got my scar.

KROSS : My dad knew about this?

LUKA : I thought he'd already tell you about himself.

KROSS : W-What...?

LUKA : Your dad and my dad they were part of the MP"s Alpha unit. They were the best soldiers until my dad got executed. Cass did everything to help my dad but in the end he died. I was just seven that time. I was an orphan. Cass wanted to take me in but he was on trial that time too and he's got you. I went missing until I turned thirteen. That's when I joined the mp.

KROSS : Dad he never told me about any of this.

LUKA : He didn't want you to get involved.

KROSS : Three years, is that the reason why you took care of me for three years?

LUKA : Maybe..I don't really know.

KROSS : What the hell do you mean?!

LUKA : That time at your house, I just really wanted to help Cass like he helped my dad so I took you with me. We owe your dad so much and we couldn't think of any wway to repay him. He was my dad's best chum, until the end.

KROSS : Still, taking care of a twelve year old brat that time at your age, disn't you think it was too much for you?

LUKA : I guess I wanted to protect you after all. That's why I took you under my care for three whole years. I realized you became too important to me that I might never be able to live again if I lost you.

KROSS : I don't get it...(looks down) All this for me? You went to all that trouble just to keep me safe? Why? There's some other reason right? Tell me. Tell me the darker side of this.

LUKA : I can't tell you everything right now. Please understand.

KROSS : When I fought that guy earlier, I was invincible. It was the first time I ever felt like that.

LUKA : Forget about earlier.

KROSS : But I wanna know why-

Luka gently grabbed Kross's arm

LUKA : I'm going to protect you no matter what. Even if it means giving up my life just to keep you safe. Do you understand that? You're going to be safe for me and for your dad right?

KROSS : Luka I don't understand. (holds onto Luka)

LUKA : It's okay don't force yourself.

KROSS : (leans on Luka's shoulder) Luka

LUKA : It's gonna be alright Kross. Everything's gonna be alright. I'm here.

Luka saw how confused Kross looked and comforted the boy. Kross ended up crying on Luka's shoulders that night.

LUKA : That's a manly way of crying.

KROSS : (sobs) Shut..up. I'm not crying!

LUKA : Just stay safe Kross. That's all I'm asking for.

KROSS : (sobs) I-I'll do my best

LUKA : Good. (pats Kross) That's all I wanted to hear.

KROSS : And you'll do the same too right?

LUKA : Right.


	3. AREA XIII ACT 2

AREA XIII ACT. 1.1 : SUMMER, BEACH AND A KISS?

After two whole weeks, Luka finally recovered from the fatal hits he got. His wounds closed and a few bruises disappeared. Also his left arm's cast was already removed.

LUKA'S ROOM, CRUISE SHIP

LUMIA : You're all better now Luka. Congrats (smile)

LUKA : Thanks. I'm back in business.

LUMIA : I'm surprised it only took you a week. Usually people would spend a month but I guess that's why your special.

LUKA : I kinda owe some of that to the MP. By the way, where's Kross?

LUMIA : I knew that's the first things you're gonna ask. (giggles) He's with Cece and the kids. Just enjoying some fresh air at the shore.

LUKA : Shore? Where are we anyways? We're not at the harbor anymore?

LUMIA : Nope. We're at Sonomi port island. Still at Area VII. You should try and get some fresh air too. The others went out with their own plans.

LUKA : Then I guess I should too.

LUMIA : Let me guess. With Kross again?

LUKA : What else?

LUMIA : I like how you're acting protective of him but sometimes Kross needs to be left alone. Like on this kind of times...

LUKA : You're not hooking him up with Cece again, are you?

LUMIA : Sorry. She offered to cook for two days. I can't argue with that.

LUKA : (sigh) I should've known.

LUMIA : Anyways, just let Kross handle this. He's a man now. (smile)

LUKA : I want to check up on him.

LUMIA : Just don't disturb them okay? (smile) My two-day off is on the line here.

LUKA : Yes ma'am.

MAIN COSTAL SHORE, SONOMI PORT ISLAND

Kross was carrying Mari on his shoulder while Cece was holding Riv by the hand. They were in summer wear and looked like a happy family. (only Cece was thinking that way)

MARI : Hey Kross buy me a cotton candy. I like the blue one. It's the same color as your hair. (giggles)

KROSS : Alright alright. We'll get Cece to buy you that. You heard that Cece? Mari said she wants a cotton candy.

CECE : (elegant smile) Okay. Let's buy her that. How about you Riv? What do you want?

RIV : (yawns) I want to go home. Kross come on let's go back. I wanna take a nap.

CECE : E-Eh?! So soon? But we just got here. Come on pick anything. I'll buy you anything. (smile)

RIV : Lobster. I want that lobster the size of a truck Cece. I'm getting hungry.

KROSS : Hey hey that's too much. You can't finish all that. Ask more like a kid every once in a while.

RIV : But I'm hungry Kross. Besides it's so hot. I want to go back now. Let's go back Kross.

CECE : A-Ah wait! Wait how about we all eat lunch now? (smile)

RIV & MARI : Okaaaay!

RIV : I'll race you there Mari!

MARI : You're on! (giggles)

CECE : (sigh)

KROSS : Hey we can go back if-

CECE : It's okay (smile) Let's eat now.

KROSS :...Okay.

In the end, Cece paid for everything. That was her salary for a month. The kids wanted every item they saw. Kross had to take them away from all the stalls.

So they came back at the beach where Mari and Riv played together while Kross and Cece sat and talked under the sun.

KROSS : (stares up) The weather's so nice. I want to stay here for the rest of my life.

CECE : (big smile) W-With me?!

KROSS : What? Did you say something Cece?

CECE : (looks away) Nothing (sigh)

KROSS : Thanks for today (smile) I really enjoyed it. Everybody's busy with their own plans. I'm glad you came with me.

CECE : (blush) I-It was nothing!

Little did Cece know that the others saw them and decided to watch them secretly. They under beach umbrellas.

LICHT : It's really Cece and Kross! Man are they on a date?!

GABE : Keep it down! They'll hear you. Just watch.

FINN : I really don't think we should peep into their date like this.

LICHT : So they are on a date?! Oh man! Getting all hot on this summer afternoon!

GABE : It's rare to see Kross without Luka.

RYKER : Yeah. Those two almost never separate from each other.

FINN : Uhm..Why are you here?

RYKER : I'm watching just like you guys.

LICHT : Then who's left at the ship?!

RYKER : Luka and Lumia.

GABE : What?! Just the two of them?! How can you leave them like that?!

FINN : Be quiet Gabe. Look! I think Kross is about to kiss Cece!

LICHT : No waaay! Dude! She's like way older than youuuu! Don't betray your innocence!

RYKER : Ugh. I don't think I wanna see this.

GABE : He really is going to kiss her!

What happened :

CECE : I think there's sand in my eye. It hurts.

KROSS : Let me see.

Cece and Kross's faces were closer than ever. They stared at each other. Cece thought Kross was going to kiss her but...

KROSS : Achooo..!

CECE : Uh...

KROSS : Sorry. Damn it's kinda getting colder with the sun going down. We gotta get back now. I'll call the kids.

CECE : S-Sure...you do that.

Gabe and Licht were laughing to death.

LICHT : Hahahah That's why I told her Kross was too young for her!

GABE : Hahahah Kross is just really bad at reading the mood!

RYKER : (sigh) Poor Cece. She'll never get Kross to like her.

FINN : Look Luka's coming.

GABE : Luka!

LICHT : Shut up! We're staking out remember! (covers mouth) Just do your gay-thing later!

Luka approached Kross and the kids while Cece stayed sitting alone on the sand.

KROSS : You feeling okay now?

LUKA : Yeah better than ever. I couldn't let you have all the fun after all.

RIV : Luka, Mari can't swim at all. I don't want to teach her.

MARI : Riv's being stubborn again. I'll just make Luka and Kross teach how to swim! Right guys?

LUKA : Heard that? So, wanna go for a swim?

KROSS : But what about your arm?

LUKA : Try me.

KROSS : (takes off his shirt) You challenging me?

LUKA : Took you long enough. (takes off his shirt)

RIV : You guys gonna race?! I wanna join too!

MARI : Me too!

KROSS : I'll take Mari with me. You take Riv. The one who gets to that pole over there wins. How bout it?

LUKA : Fine by me.

KROSS : I won't go easy on you.

LUKA : Thanks.

So they ended up racing while...

CECE : What's with guys and racing?!

LICHT : Oh looks like she snapped haha Poor Cece. She can never win against Luka.

GABE : I wanna join them too! I wanna swim with Luka!

LICHT : Control yourself! We're gonna get caught!

FINN : To think that Cece would be out of place between two guys.

RYKER : Do you think Luka actually likes Kross?

FINN : I can't really say. Luka's too unpredictable.

GABE : No waay! I can't have that!

LICHT : Hey Gabe! Wait!

FINN : Might as well join him.

RYKER : It's been a while since I swam.

LICHT : Hey!

The others ended up joining Luka and the kids. Cece was so depressed she decided to watch them and take pictures.

FINN : Be careful you guys. You'll get washed away if you join that riot.

MARI : Everyone looks happy right Finn? (smile)

FINN : Yeah.

RIV : Cece doesn't look like it though.

FINN : Why don't you guys go there with Cece? She'll be happy if you play with here.

MARI : I'll play with Cece! Come on Riv! (holds Riv's hand)

RIV : (blush) Don't touch me! I can walk by myself!

MARI : It's okay (smile)

Mari and Riv played with Cece. The girl finally enjoyes herself with the two kids while the others had fun in the water.

LICHT : What are you standing there for? C'mere!

FINN : W-Wha-How-!

Licht pulled Finn under the water then released Him.

FINN : Waah!

LICHT : Haha Wow a normal reaction from you!

FINN : You bastard! I'll get you!

LICHT : Then try if you can!

As usual Licht was teasing the younger boy Finn since he was too serious most of the time.

KROSS : Dammit! Water in my ears! Quit it already Luka!

LUKA : What? I'm not doing anything. The water just likes you so much. (laughs)

KROSS : Well I guess it likes you too! (splashes water)

LUKA : Hey! My eyes! Quit it!

KROSS : (smirks) Make me

LUKA : C'mere you brat!

Luka grabs Kross's arm and pulls him underwater. They were playing around like little kids. Kross would cling to Luka and bring him underwater. Luka would do the same and carry Kross when he couldn't breath anymore.

GABE : Tell me they're just really good friends.

RYKER : Well, it is common now a days. I mean you're gay yourself too right? If there was something going on between those two, you'd be the first to know.

GABE : I'd like to think they're just really close friends! I mean they've been together for years now right?!

RYKER : Yeah, yeah. But I don't really think there's something over there. Luka and Kross are just really too fond of each other that people'll get the wrong idea. I think they really are just close friends. Luka practically raised Kross all by himself after all. They're already like brothers.

GABE : I'll believe that then...

RYKER : But that doesn't mean you stand a chance, I've known Luka for years and he's not that type of person.

GABE : Jeez you really hafta be that straightforward huh?

RYKER : (big smile) Yeah.

Luka and Kross are just too close to each other. No more. No less.

LUKA & KROSS : Achoo-!

LICHT : Alright time to head back. Everybody out of the water.

FINN : Wow. You never got tanned Kross.

KROSS : That sucks. I wanted to get a tan.

FINN : Your skin's too white. Looks like porcelain.

KROSS : And a girl's. (wears shirt)

LUKA : It's fine either way.

KROSS : It's not. Luka got tanned well.

LUKA : Yeah we'll it'll come back to normal anyways. Come on guys let's get dinner.

LICHT : Let's eat at the deck. I heard the place is pretty nice.

KROSS : Sure (smile)

CECE : Kross (smile) Your towel

KROSS : Oh thanks Cece. I thought you went back with the kids already.

CECE : You forgot your towel. I just brought it here to you. Let's get dinner.

KROSS : (smile) Yeah sure.

LICHT : Wow. She's still not giving up. (whisper)

FINN : I bet she really likes Kross a lot.

LUKA : What are you guys talking about?

FINN : Cece. You know she likes Kross a lot. But she got ignored eversince you came.

LICHT : Yeah. I bet she's jealous of you now buddy. (laughs)

LUKA : What? Jealoused? Why?

LICHT : Because you're pretty close with Kross that the guy forgets about Cece. Kross's got all his attention on you. Cece's damned jealoused haha

LUKA : That's stupid. Kross and I were always like that.

FINN : We get that. But Cece's a girl. You don't know what she's thinking.

LUKA : Ah...I don't know what to say.

KROSS : Hey Luka! I'm gonna use your shampoo okay?

LUKA : Yeah sure. Whatever.

LICHT : What I'd tell you (smile)

LUKA : What? Kross likes to share things. (sigh) Forget it. Cut it out already. Kross and I are just friends. You guys are gross. (walks away)

LICHT : Why does it hurt when Luka say it?

FINN : Because it's Luka. His words always strike you at the heart.

That night, the group enjoyed a dinber on the deck. They could see the stars and the beautiful night sky.

After dinner, the girls and the kids went to sleep while the guys went drinking.

LICHT : To the guys! Cheers!

GUYS : Cheers!

RYKER : This is the life. I haven't had booze in a while.

LICHT : We're lucky it's been quiet these past few days. No missions!

FINN : I'm getting bored though. Without missions, we can't earn our salaries.

RYKER : Take it easy. Before you even know it, we'll be working all day and all night.

LICHT : That's what I'm afraid of (sigh)

KROSS : I want to drink too Luka.

LUKA : Forget it. You're only fifteen. I'll let you drink when you're already taller than me.

KROSS : You were only fifteen too when you first drank right?!

LUKA : Ryker you

RYKER : (smile) The kid wanted to know. Come on give him just a little. He's a guy and he's thirsty.

KROSS : Ryker! My man! (big smile)

GABE : Alright. To Kross! Cheers!

GUYS : Cheers!

LUKA : Hey don't give him that!

KROSS : Here I go.

Kross drank his first beer.

KROSS : Bleeck! You guys like this stuff?! It taste like Cece s cooking!

LICHT : (laughs) That s one way to put it Kross but to us guys this tastes a lot better than Cece s cooking.

LUKA : That s why I told you, it s too early for you. (drinks)

KROSS : But it looks delicious when you re the one drinking it! I want another!

LUKA : Suit yourself.

Luka gave Kross another glass but Kross spitted it out.

LUKA : Gross! (wipes)

KROSS : It wasn t that bitter earlier!

RYKER : (laughs) Hang in there. You ll get used to it in no time. Booze isn t really for kids anyway.

LUKA : Here. Have juice instead.

KROSS : (sigh) Whatever.

(After two hours of drinking )

LICHT : Look at me! (hiccups) Look at me guys! I m a banana!

FINN : Ha? You re not doing it right! Look at me instead, I m an octopus!

LICHT : You look more like Lumia, Ryker.

FINN : I m not Ryker! I m Gabe. (hiccups)

GABE : Heh? Who the hell s calling my name? Where s Luka anyway?!

RYKER : Shut up you bunch of morons! I m the leader here! (hiccups) I m ordering everyone to get your lazy asses working and get me more booze!

KROSS : They re drunk, huh?

LUKA : Well, what d you expect? (drinks)

KROSS : But how come Luka s still normal?

LUKA : I m not really sensitive to alcohol. It ll take you a lot of time before you get me drunk. (chuckles) Besides, how can I let myself get drunk when I m with you?

KROSS : I guess I m fine with that.

LUKA : (yawns) I m heading to bed. Those guys are such a bore.

KROSS : I m going too!

LUKA : You really like clinging to me, I m happy (chuckles)

KROSS : Idiot! It s because we share the same room.

LUKA : Still

LICHT : What? You guys leaving already? No way. Come on. Stay for a bit! (hiccups) Drink more Kross (grabs Kross)

KROSS : Man you re drunk. I m fine. I don t need any more of that. You should take it easy Licht.

LICHT : Aww Kross s worried for me. I m so happy hehe. Give me a hug buddy! (hugs Kross)

KROSS : There you go big guy. (pats shoulder) Let me go now. I can t breathe.

LICHT : Hehe wow for a guy you sure smell nice buddy. (hugs tighter)

KROSS : Dammit man lemme go already. You re making me sick.

LICHT : Aww but I thought Luka hugs you like this too? (hiccups) You guys are so close to each other, we think you re gay.

KROSS : Ha?! What the hell are you talking about? Aren t you guys close too?

LUKA : Licht you bastard

LICHT : No, no (hiccups) Not that close. This close!

Licht was about to kiss Kross when..

LUKA : You asshole! Get away from him!

KROSS : Luka! Watch out!

Licht ended up kissing Luka on the lips.

LICHT : Was that Lumia? Hehe her lips are so soft. (falls asleep)

LUKA : I I m gonna fucking kill you! (strangles Licht)

KROSS : Ah I think he s already dead. That was a manly way of kissing though. You re a real man Luka (laughs)

LUKA : Shut up!

KROSS : Oooh was that your first kiss? (laughs)

LUKA : You brat, you dare tease me!

KROSS : I can t help it (laughs) That was rich! I can t wait to tell Licht about this when he wakes up! I should ve taken a picture! Man!

LUKA : Who the hell s telling who?!

KROSS : Nobody! (smile) I m just kidding! (laugh) Come on already. You should just get some sleep and forget that happened. (grabs Luka s arm)

LUKA : He s a fucking guy. How can I forget about that?

KROSS : It was just a kiss! Let it go! (laughs)

Luka suddenly grabbed Kross and pinned him on the wall.

LUKA : Just a kiss, eh?

KROSS : Luka what the hell are you doing? You re too close. Back off. (looking away)

LUKA : (leans forward)

Kross closed his eyes.

LUKA : Hmm that s my shampoo alright. You used too many again brat. (ruffles Kross s hair)

KROSS : You bastard.

LUKA : What? (laughs) I was just teasing you a bit. You said it was just a kiss right? I didn t even do anything yet.

KROSS : (punches Luka s chest) Go to hell. (walks way) Don t you dare come to the room! I m locking the door! Just sleep outside!

LUKA : WHY?! Hey come on! Just ask for a kiss if you want one! Why do I have to get thrown out of the room?

KROSS : You-! I hate you! Go die jerk!

LUKA : (sighs) Kross come on I m sorry okay. Let me sleep in there.

KROSS : I can t hear you.

LUKA : Pretty please?

KROSS : I m going to bed now!

LUKA : (sighs) Can I at least have my pillow?

KROSS : You can have the small one.

LUKA : Thank you. (sighs)

(The next morning )

Lumia saw Luka sleeping outside the room.

LUMIA : What happened to you?

LUKA : Kross happened.

LUMIA : I feel like I shouldn t ask.

LUKA : I d appreciate that.

Kross came out of the room.

KROSS : Oh good morning Lumia (smile)

LUMIA : Good morning Kross (smile)

LUKA : Good mor

KROSS : I m going to eat breakfast now (smile) ALONE. See you later (walks away)

LUMIA : Wow. You re hated a lot.

LUKA : (sighs) That s what he does after I raise him? Kids these days, once they ve grown they ll leave you out to die. He was such a good boy though.

LUMIA : What are you? A sulking old man?

LUKA : I m a melodramatic father.

LUMIA : You re only eighteen. Move on. Kross isn t twelve anymore.

LUKA : I m going back to sleep.

LUMIA : You do know you still can t use the room right?

LUKA : WHY NOT?!

(FLASHBACK )

CASS : Luka do you know about the holy seal?

LUKA : Holy seal? I think I heard a couple of times during my stay at the MP. What s this about the holy seal?

CASS : It s a seal that would either bring destruction or salvation to the world. It s said that the outcome depends on the one who has the holy seal.

LUKA : The one who has the holy seal?

CASS : Yeah. The holy seal has no particular form. It can be anything. That s why people from the MP are trying to search for it. It s either they want to use it for the world or for themselves.

LUKA : It ll be a mess then if a couple of bastards get their hands on the holy seal.

CASS : Well, it s not that easy you know. The holy seal can only be owned by one special person. No, the holy seal only chooses one special person.

LUKA : Is this holy seal living exactly? I don t get why does it have to choose?

CASS : You ll understand when you re older (smile) But you shouldn t forget about what I told you. Okay, Luka?

LUKA : Okay

Luka wakes up from a dream.

He s back in his old room at their original HQ.

He remembered they got back weeks ago after the beach escapade.

LUKA : (touches his own forehead) Cass, just what s going to happen?

KROSS : (yawns) Luka? What s wrong? You re sweating a lot.

LUKA : Nothing. Go back to sleep.

KROSS : You should too. It s only four a.m.

Luka came outside of their room and went down since he couldn t sleep. He saw Ryker cleaning 9mm pistols.

Kross stood up and followed him silently. He saw Luka and Ryker talking and decided to eavesdrop a little bit.

RYKER : Yo. You look like you woke up at the wrong side of the bed. Nightmares?

LUKA : It s been a while since I had one. What you cleaning your ammos for at this hour?

RYKER : I couldn t get some sleep. It s like these babies are telling me to clean em.

LUKA : Pretty normal (looks around) You know this time it was a dream about Kross s dad. He s telling me something I can t understand.

RYKER : Like what?

LUKA : Things about this holy seal

RYKER : Holy seal?

LUKA : Yeah I feel like it has something to do with what happened three years ago.

RYKER : Where he disappeared and left Kross to you?

LUKA : Yeah. The more I remember it, the stronger I want to be to protect Kross.

RYKER : I get you. I ve been thinking but why do you really need to protect him? From what? From who? And if there are, why are they after a fifteen-year-old kid?

LUKA : I heard from Cass that the MP had been tailing him after he quit. I think they wanted to get him back using Kross.

RYKER : But he s gone now. Why do they want to still do that? Besides it s been three years already.

LUKA : I don t know. (looks down) You know I sometimes get this feeling that if I take my eyes off Kross even for just a second, he ll get taken away from me and I might never see him again

RYKER : Hey hey aren t you getting too attached to him? Just take it easy Luka. I m sure you re just over-thinking things.

LUKA : I wish I were

RYKER : Kross will always be with you no matter what. You guys are barely inseparable.

LUKA : You re right but lately I m becoming too protective of him. I don t want to freak him out. Should I stay away from him?

RYKER : The question is can you do that?

LUKA : Joke s on me, huh?

RYKER : You re being a worry-wart this isn t like you at all.

LUKA : I m just scared. I can take on any unit from the MP and wouldn t be afraid of dying but I don t think I can handle the fear of losing Kross. He s just became too important to me now

RYKER : Everything s gonna be alright. If Kross s dad trusted his son to you then that means he sees you as someone capable of doing anything for Kross right? Do you want to disappoint Kross s dad after all these years?

LUKA : No way in hell.

RYKER : Then stop acting like some pussy and just continue protecting Kross. You ve done a pretty damn good job and I don t see any reason for you to fail at it now. Besides, you guys aren t alone. Did you already forget? You re with a crazy bunch now. So stop worrying already!

LUKA : Thanks man. You always know what to say at times like this.

RYKER : That s what buddies are for.

Kross heard everything that Luka said. It was his first time to hear such words coming from Luka s mouth. He always knew he was important to Luka but only then had he really proven it to himself.

Kross comes back to their room.

KROSS : Dad, I don t know what s going on but I know you re looking after us. I just wish you ll protect Luka just like he s protecting me. I know you had a reason why you couldn t tell me everything. I trust you a lot and Luka does too

Luka comes back upstairs to their room and sees Kross sitting on his bed.

LUKA : What re you doing?

KROSS : Nothing, just thinking.

LUKA : Stop thinking. Just go back to your own bed and sleep.

KROSS : Alright alright. I m going.

LUKA : (yawns) Man I m bummed.

KROSS : Luka ? Can I ask you something?

LUKA : Ask me in the morning.

KROSS : But it s already morning.

LUKA : (sigh) What is it?

KROSS : What do you like ? The morning sky? Or the night sky?

LUKA : Seriously you want me to answer?

KROSS : Yeah !

LUKA : The night sky.

KROSS : (frowns) Why the night sky? It s all dark and pitch black.

LUKA : I don t know. It gives me a weird feeling.

KROSS : A weird feeling?

LUKA : Yeah.

KROSS : What do you mean?

LUKA : When I look at the night sky, all I see is stars scattered around that pitch black space. It s filled with nothing out there.

KROSS : Huh? Then why do you like it then?

LUKA : Because it makes me want to see the morning sky more. That feeling of yearning makes me realize how beautiful the morning sky looks.

Kross was left speechless. He tried to hide his smile somehow.

LUKA : Satisfied?

KROSS : Are you a masochist?

LUKA : Just go to sleep already. You keep asking me questions that are impossible for me to answer.

KROSS : But you answered that one without a problem though (smile) Good night Luka.

LUKA : (soft smile) Weird kid. G night to you too.


End file.
